Close To You
by xoxsasorixox
Summary: See I've Travelled All Around The World Now, And I've Seen So Many Beautiful Girls Now, But SomeHow NoOne Ever Comes Close To You, You Know I've Been So Many Different Places, And I've Seen So Many Pretty Faces, But Baby, NoOne Ever Comes Close To You....
1. Chapter 1

_**Close To You**_

_**Dreams Don't (Can't) Last...**_

**(Stevie Hoang - Make It To The End)**

Here we are

Standing in the middle of a broken heart

Always strong enough to see the hurting part

I make it right again

Make it to the end

She was looking straight in the eyes of an infamous, gorjush guy, how could things get any better for the pink haired girl. Every eye was on the couple staring at them moving so smoothly to the music.

Coz the mystery

In keeping love

Is never giving up

Sakura haruno was the luckiest women alive right now for she was having the dance of her life with the all known uchiha, Sasuke uchiha. How could life get any better for her now. All her dreams were complete. All her goals were achieved. And most importantly, all the guys she needed in her life were all standing and looking at her with the happiest of emotions.

Here we are

Like the camera that was waiting to be on

Like a story that was destined to begin

Gonna make it right again

Gonna make it to the end

Make it to the end

"Sakura"

"Yes, s..s..Sasuke" Stuttered the emerald eyed girl. 'Omg, did you hear the way he said our name, ohhh everything about him turns me on even his voice, eepppp' Sqeualed inner sakura.

"I no that i've been unfair on you for almost all your life, buh i'm hoping that you'll understand me soon enough" sasuke spoke sexily.

"Ahem, erm err umm maybe" Said sakura finding it hard to find her words. Sasuke smirked at this. 'Hmm well shes trying to play hard to get, she ain't trying hard enough now is she' Thought sasuke.

They were still swaying with the music, and sakura felt like she could explode any second, why was sasuke doing this to her, why was he torturing her for. Diidn't he get that she loved him, didn't he love her back.

'Oh Baby Babyy, come on sasuke please just say those three little words and (ms worries to much) sakura will calm down, not to mention love you back. Oh come on. I'll give you all the sex you need, just say those words, come on, come onnnn' Begged inner sakura. Sakura any second could just rip out her own head, she coulden't reply back to herself or else her facial expression would change, and sasuke may find that weird. Wait no correction, he would find that weird.

Beautiful things can begin at the places

We've been giving too much to erase this

We've been given a chance

And now we should

Take the chance again

The more i know about giving and trying

The more i know about laughter and crying

The fear i have of losing

Is nothing compared to losing you

The song was nearing to an end and so were sasuke's words, sakura's emerald orbs were starting to glow with something called belief.

Coz the mystery

In keeping love

Is never giving up

"Sakura i don't know how to say this, so am just gonna come out with it" Sasuke took a huge breath. Sakura's eyes were growing each second.

Here we are

Standing in the middle of a broken heart

Always strong enough to see the hurting part

I make it right again

Make it to the end

"I Lov v v y y y" Stuttered Sasuke. 'Omg how cute hes stuttering, aww he's gonna say it' inner sakura said excitedly

Coz the mystery

In keeping love

Is never giving up

"Yes, go on sasuke, it can't be that hard" Pushed on sakura

"Ermm I Love.. Gulp" Sasuke was now officialy sweating.

"Uhuhh anddd" Pushed on sakura again

Here we are

Like the camera that was waiting to be on

"I actually think that i may..." sakura just stared at his face ready to hear the rest.

Like a story that was destined to begin

'Come on just say it, it can't be that hard' Inner sakura was getting really impatient.

"I love...", Sakura just stared at him waiting for just one more word to come from his lips.

Gonna make it right again

Gonna make it to the end

Make it to

"Arrggghhhhhhhhh" Screamed sakura, frantically looking left to right.

"Errgghhh, finally your awake forehead, you know your a heavy sleeper" Sighed a certain loud mouthed blonde. Sakura looked at her best friend very suddenly having the urge to kill.

"Inooooooo!!!, how am i suppose to dry this now, exactly how much water did you throw, PIG!, a little nudge would of worked ya knoww" Shouted sakura clearly going red of anger.

"What! don't blame me forehead, your the one that woulden't wake up even after infinity nudges" Ino shouted back at sakura. Sakura was about to shout back at that but when her gaze fell on the clock.

"Omg, ino how could you not tell me, where bloody gonna be late for school pig" Shouted sakura running round looking for her clothes. she ran into the toilet to get dressed and freshen up.

"Well actually, i know where late but ofcourse me being the good friend i am decided that if you go late then i will too" Said ino proudly. The bathroom door opened and out stepped sakura all dressed up.

"Pfftt, seriouslyy, since when did you ever like school and since when ddi you love me that much that you would wait for me, and besides does it matter for you, you always be late to school" Replied Sakura

"And you still never wait for me, do you?" Asked Ino

"Thats coz you choose to be late for school and i don't" Said sakura totally ignoring ino's question. Sakura and ino walked out of the bedroom and stepped outside. The first thing they were greeted with was fresh sweet air.

"Hmmm You know sakura, your room really is crowded, i mean i've never felt this way about air" Sang Ino

"Uhuhh" Sakura said ignoring ino's comments. Ino just looked at sakura with daggers that could kill, thank god sakura didn't look ino straight in the eye.

**In Homeroom:**

No one had noticed sakura or ino walk into the classroom, the teacher strangly didn't say anything either, which made both the girls think maybe they weren't that late. they went oand sat down in their seats, joining the others and started chatting away.

"Woww! you guys sure are early" said tenten sarcastically. the rest started laughing

"Really we are, what a suprise we thought were late" said ino in shock. sakura sighed deeply feeling relaxed

"Ermm, i think tenten was only kidding" smiled hinata innocently. sakura and ino stared at hinata and broke into tears.

"Nooo Whyy Uss for, that old perv is gonna ruin our perfectly gorjush lifes. Ohh cruel fate, pleasee help pleaseeee" cried ino. Sakura just cried along with her but didn't speak a word, instead she was too busy glaring at the teacher.

"Calm Down, show know fear where girls for fucks sake, helloooo" Screamed temari

"Hahaha, Did you see the look on your faces, that was just priceless, hehe" laughed tenten.

"Grrr" Growled both sakura and ino

What the girls didn't know was they were very amusing. Couple of eyes were looking there directions and were building a little thing called admiration for them. Oh well all is revealed when the time is right.

* * *

**What You Guys Think, Was It Crap. I Found It Hard To End The Chapter Anyways, Hope You Enjoyed Reading It And Don't Worry It Gets Better From Chapter To Chapter :) xx**

**Please Read&Review**

**Thankz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Hope You Guys Didin't Mind The Wait, But Its Been Hard To Find Time To Write, Hehe.**

**Anywaizz Hope Yahh Waiting Forward To Read This, And Thank You To The People That Reviewed Last Chapter.**

**Soo Here It Iz... :)**

* * *

_**Close To You**_

_Never Gonna Happen:_

* * *

"Ahem, soo sakura, ino care to explain yourselfs to me" Asked the teacher with a full smirk on his lips. Everyone had dissapeared to thier first session while the two best friends were left behind to chat with thier perverted teacher.

"Ermm, well basically we were, well ermm" Sakura had no idea what to say to the teacher, if she knew this would happen she would probly have an accuse for it.

"Well i'll tell you" Interrupted Ino, "Where girls, don't you get it we need time to get dressed and look gorjush, i mean we have needs too" carried on ino.

"Ermm Owkaii, Yhh thats it where girls, i was gonna say that but the pig here interrupted" Spoke sakura guiltily. Ino looked at the green eyed girl with pure hate. the teacher (kakashi) just rolled his eyes at the two girls tactics. Clearly by now the girls were puking of the way kakashi's eyes romed on them.

"Ermm Sensai, can we go now, where gonna be late for first period" spoke sakura uncommtabley.

"Whatt, Ohh yeah okayy then of you go" kakashi snapped out of his trance. Both the girls ran out the door like a tornado leaving a confused grey haired perverted man in his own lonely horny world.

* * *

" Ermm, Sakura I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time, well actually just an hour" Spoke temari with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Sakura just looked at the blonde with curious eyes.

"Uhuhh, ask awayy then" Pushed Sakura. None of the others were really that interested in what temari and sakura were saying, so they were drifting away.

"Well, ermm, okay, why have you been coming late to school? and why do you wake up so late?, what do you be dreaming of?" Asked temari. This caught everyones attention, hinata, tenten and ino spun their heads around in a swift motion.

"Hahaha, This is gonna be gooodd. Oh yeahh, i wanted to ask that to but it slipped from my head, hehe" Said ino looking forward to the answers. Sakura just rolled her eyes at the girls. 'Ohhh Bad questions, sakura how you gonna give something to that, now you gotta tell them about your fantasies' Inner sakura almost screamed.

"Forget them and answer girl, come on i can't stand tension" Screamed tenten. Hinata nodded showing sakura she agreed.

"Ermm well, i feel like coming late to school, coz i go to bed early and i don't have dreams" replied the pinkhaired girl in of swift sentence. The girls just gaped.

"What since when did you wanna come late to school" asked temari abit angered. The rest of the girls were furious too. How could sakura lie to them didn't she trust her own friends.

"Ermm Well because, i wanna be a good friend to ino coz you know how ino is with school, i thought i should wait for her" sakura replied thinking quick.

"Lieeeeeeee!!, Thats a lie, bloody lie i tell you" Ino immediatly shut up after seeing the helpless look on her emerald eyed best friends face. Now she got it, sakura was hiding something that she didnt want to share, and the look also told her that she would tell her later in confidence, so ino just shut up and waited.

"Ermm okay" Replied temari looking suspiciously at sakura and ino. "But sakura just get this, you can trust us on anything okay" Carried on temari tearing her gaze of ino and sakura.

"Yeahh , i mean what we here for, we should come of some use to you right" Added hinata. Sakuras head was filled up with ideas from hinatas sentence.

"Yeahh, Hey wait but not too much use, i mean you get too too bossy girl trust me, i will kick your ass" Grinned tenten. Sakura Meschevious smirk faded with tentens comment. 'Urgghh, always the tomboy ruining our fun erghhh, pftt but ofcourse we where not the kind of people to listen to kids hehehe" Groaned inner sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner crazy-minded self. All the girls got back too work and none bothered to ask sakura anything else, they all knew what the ending would be if they pushed on sakura anymore than her limit of pushing.

* * *

"Soo, you basically have fantasies about sasuke uchiha" wispered ino to sakura. They were in 2nd period in maths, this was the only lesson that the two girls could have for themselves, since the rest of the girls werent there with them. 'Hmm i'm kinda glad you told her you know'. Started inner sakura. 'Shurrup don't need you to start right now, and you knew that i would tell her i mean you are my consciene' Replied sakura to her inner self. 'Huhh what noo i didn't, uhuh okay fine i did but so what, shit happens, ermm and by the way i would start talkin to ino and ignore me right now. Replied Inner Sakura with a hiss. Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at ino. Ino was giving her the weirdest look out of any weird looks.

"Ahem, ermm yhh sorry i were just thinking" cleared up sakura, hoping that ino would belive her. and ofcourse ino did.

"Pheww, good i mean i thought you had her heart attack" ino replied with a sigh. The green eyed emarald girl just stared at ino with the same look ino gave her a few minutes ago. 'That girl is really dumb' Said inner sakura giving the same look as sakura was. "Ermm, soo go on then don't aboid this now and spill, so you have been having fantasies about sasuke uchiha" carried on ino.

"What! No shurrup, there not fantasies there, ermm err, i don't knoww" screamed sakura.

"Ohh Okayy soo i guess then there dreams and if not they may be nightmares, oh no wait there reality right" Replied ino sarcastically. Sakura coulden't help but laugh at that, she had to admit at times her friends were funnier than santa in a tuxedo.

"Sshh shurrup be quiet, he might hear, ohh god look shikamarus looking straight at us ergghh great, smart ass is gonna figure it out" said sakura with a smirk.

"Hehehe, Huhh Whatt smart ass, looking huh where" Ino turned with a swift motion and by the time you could stop she was on the floor. Sakura just grinned at her best friends action. 'Wow she is dumb' spoke inner sakura with shock. All the guys plus smart ass shikamaru had their attention towards ino now.

"Hahaha you totally fell for that, I can't belive you hahaha" Laughed sakura out loud. All the guys were practically by now thinking weird. Sakura continued laughing and receiving death glares from the blonde.

"Okay okay very hilarious now sit down everyone forget whats happening and get on with it, NOW!!" The teacher shouted at the top of the laughters. The teacher then looked at sakura and motioned for her to sit, everyone slowly took their seats and soon were back to there own worlds.

"You better thank me later" said the teacher with glares. Ino just stared and after a minute spoke.

"Ahemm, ermm okay kurenai sensai" Replied ino picking herself up without her dear loved big foreheaded friend.

* * *

**Ahem, Okayy Guys So What You Fink. I No It Took Time To Upload Buh Wah Can I Say, I Wer Born Lazy, Hehehe :L.**

**Anyways Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter Nd I Hope Itz Not Too Short For Your Likes.**

**Thank You xx**

**Plzz.... READ&REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone! I'm So Sorry For Keeping You Waiting, Normally I Would Of Uploaded Faster Than This But My Whole Familys Gone To Japan For Three Months And I'm Staying At My Aunties, Their Computer Is Really Slow So Uploading Is Really Annoying. Well In March - April It'll Be Back To Normal. Anyways Hope You Enjoy The Chapter. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

You Have No (FUCKING) Rights!!

* * *

The next morning sakura got out of bed right on time and did her morning routines, then headed straight to school alone. When she passed the car park she could almost feel herself burning from stares. 'Ermm hunny, i hope you didn't do anything wrong' Started inner sakura. 'What! aren't you suppose to be supportive, who are you ino's inner or mine' Replied outer sakura.

Sakura got inside ignoring any stares coming from passers, she took one step into the hallway and was greeted by the most horrific face. 'Ergghh, i thought she were dead nice to no she's still here to ruin our lives' Smiled inner sakura rolling her eyes. Outer sakura snickered to herself.

"Ahem Sakura" Greeted the blood-coloured lips girl. 'Run sakura Run, you don't have to go through this, diss it forget her' Screamed inner sakura. Sakura just ignored her and continued with a certain enemy.

"Hn Karin, may i help you with anything in particular" Asked sakura with a hint of a joke in her voice. Karin looked at her and smiled brightly.

"Ohh well i was just planning to chat you know, the normal" Said karin in a tone that earned a good punch to the face. 'Just planning to chat or just planning to be a rat' Rapped inner sakura. 'You can't rap so shut up big mouth' Said outer sakura to inner sakura. Inner sakura shut up and frowned at sakura. "So i've been hearing things you know, about a pinky in certain and a gorgush hunk, any idea about this, hmm sakura" asked karin suspiciously.

"Karin, how would i know, your just wasting my time you know, now if your done BYE!" Replied sakura with no guilt. Sakura honestly had no clue what karin was yapping about.

"Yes you do" Corrected Karin getting impatient every passing second. Sakura looked at karin and replied...

"No i don't" corrected sakura again. 'YES YOU DO FOREHEAD' shouted inner sakura. 'Hey!! watch it or else i'll have to drag you out of my head' Cleared Sakura. Inner skaura shut up instantly. "Karin seriously what are you talking about, your giving me a migraine" Asked sakura.

"Sakura!!" Sakura Jumped "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU HAVE FANTASIES ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND BITCH, HOW DARE YOU" Shouted karin ovbiously P'd off.

"What!! I DON'T HAVE FANTASIES, NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL SLUT, SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND FOUR-EYES" Shouted back Sakura obviusly P'd off too.' Uftt You goo girl, show em how you do it, shout scream shout scream, SCREAMMMM BABY SCREAMMMMM'. Shouted inner sakura. Sakura sure did have one heck of an inner almost as crazy as singing chipmunks.

"Forehead the whole school Knows how could you not, hello pinky, sasuke uchiha IS and always will be my boyfriend" Said karin with complete Joy in her tone. By now ofcourse almost half the school were gathered round both karin and sakura. 'Whattttt' Said inner sakura confused.

"Huh, since when" Asked sakura completely forgeting her anger. Everyone around her were confused as her inner was. Karin looked around and spoke...

"Well not yet but will be soon, anyways lets just sort this out in a mature manner huh sakura, hehehe what yahh say" Giggled karin. Sakura looked at Karin getting creeped out.

"Ermm okay" Replied sakura. Karin smiled brightly even brighter than the sun, so bright that it could burn you up. 'I think her smile was aiming for you' Stated inner sakura. Sakura bit her bottem lip to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Alright well first things first, why are you dreaming about my future bf for, i mean don't you get that he's mine" Asked karin keeping the burning smile on her lips. Who knows maybe she was aiming for sakura.

"Karin look, i respect what you and sasuke have okay, and who says that i dreamt about your future bf" Asked sakura with curiosity. 'Soon to be her ex Hehehe' Giggled inner sakura. 'Are you like all about jokes or something, seriously my life may be ruined now and all you think of are jokes' Asked sakura. 'Well yeah i mean i'm the oppisite of you get it' Replied Inner sakura. 'Opposite Like how' Asked sakura. 'Like Your boring I'm fun, Your Humours dry and mine is well hilarious Haha' Laughed inner sakura. 'SHUT UP!!' shouted sakura.

"If you respect it then why are certain blondies going around and screaming out sasuke uchiha your in sakura haruno's fantasies you lucky boy" Asked karin. Her smile was getting faker and faker each second.

"What!! Blonde which blonde to be exact" Asked sakura ready to die.

"Well certain close personal buddies" Replied karin torturing sakura on purpose. 'Bitch just spill' Screamed inner sakura.

"Namess!! Karin i need names, bloody fucking names" Shouted sakura getting angrier and angrier.

"Hmm Hehehe, Inoooo" Sang karin giggling. Sakura's face dropped, how could her own friend do this to her, wasn't they suppose to stay best of best forever. 'Ergghh i knew it, i knew she wasn't right for you from day 1, Urghh tell one of her secrets, now i tell you nowwww!!' Screamed inner sakura.

"Ino" Wispered Sakura ready to murder. Karin looked at her with a laugh.

"Ha, Yes i nooo news travels fast these days don't you say hmm Sakura, hahaha" Laughed karin walking away. "And if i hear this again you'll get a beating i warn you" shouted karin still walking. The loud brrrinnggggggggg of the bell woke sakura up from her trance, she knew waht she had to do, ino was about to rest in peace, or hell whichever as long as shes resting.

* * *

Everyone was already sitting and chatting away in homeroom, ino, tenten, temari and hinata were waiting for a certain pinky to pull up. Since when had sakura ever been this late.

"Where is she, its not like her to be late" Stated tenten. Hinata nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, shes never later than me" Said ino looking around for any sign of pink. Tenten looked around with ino confused. '**BANG!!**'. Sakura slammed the door shut and stormed straight into the class not taking any notice of the stares coming from the teacher. She stormed straight past all the boys noticing a smirk on a certain persons face, a certain uchihas face. She stormed her way through the stares and got to ino with a look that could kill.

"Hey sakura, whats up, why the face for? Hehe" Asked ino with an embarresed giggle. The whole class were staring straight at the scene looking forward to what happens next. Tenten, hinata and temari were just plain confused, they thought it would be better if they kept out of it.

"Erghh girls are just troublesome" Shikamaru complained. Gaara rolled his eyes at shikamaru.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"You think everythings troublesome" Stated neji with a sigh. Shikamaru grunted and turned his head away from the girls not bothering what was going on, same did the others. Nowadays Guys like these lot didn't really care what happened with girls, so ovbiously they ought to pay no attention.

"Don't you hey me pig!, you told everyone about that nightmare i had about sasu-gay" Whispered sakura so only ino and her friends could hear. Ino looked at sakura with a confused expression.

"What, what are you talking about forehead, what nightmare and what do you mean me" Whispered back ino so only sakura and her friends could hear her.

"You went big mouthing of to everyone telling them about that thing in my dreams" Whispered back sakura. The rest of the girls were watching intensely wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ohhh you mean that sasuke thingy, sooo it doesen't matter i heard naruto talking to lee about sasuke liking a certain pink something and the only one thats pink is you sakura, he likes you, sasuke uchiha is in love with you be happy" Whispered ino estastically. The girls eyes widened inch by inch at the info they were getting. 'Ohh la la' Sang inner sakura.

"Soo that didn't mean you could tell everyone" Whispered sakura in abit of anger.

"Okay i'm sorry, i coulden't stand it, i had to the tension was to big, will you ever forgive me" Apologized ino.

"Ino, its not about forgiving, its about my best friend betraying me" Whispered sakura. The rest of the girls thought it was about time they interfere.

"Ermm, you know what both of you two should do, hmm... move on, you see you gotta move on with your life, you gotta learn to get over it girls, so forgive but never forget, but anyways i heard that..."

"She means forget but don't forgive if you don't wanna hehe" Hinata interrupted. This was the first time that hinata had done something like this and it was surely something to be proud of. Temari carried on with her excellent (tiring) speech...

"Anyways like i was saying before i was rudely interrupted AND TENTEN WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY WITH THE MICMICING" Shouted temari suprising everyone in the class.

"WHAT!!, WHAT MICMICING I WAS LOOKING AT SAKURA" Shouted back tenten. Sakura looked at tenten. 'Since when' Asked inner sakura.

"Huh what, you werent looking at me, i didn't feel your gaze" Rejected the pink haired cherry blossom fragranced young girl.

"Ermm technically, i think tenten meant she was looking at you not gazing, and you can't feel a gaze or a look" Stated the lavender coloured eyes girl.

"Hinata, don't get smart, this is not the timing to show-off infront of naruto, he's not even looking" Whispered ino to hinata. Hinata went bright pink and seemed to fall upset over ino's words.

"HEY!! PIG!!, LEAVE HINATA ALONE, WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE DO, AND DON'T YOU DARE INVOLVE NARUTO IN THIS HE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH ALL THIS, MRS. FUTURE NARA" Screamed tenten. Ino gasped dramatically.

"OH YOUR NO BETTER HYUUGA" Shouted temari. Now it was tenten's dramatic gasp turn and she did it even louder than ino's. The boys had their attention caught with three words coming from the loud girls, naruto, nara and neji hyuuga.

"WHAT!! WHO WHEN WHERE WHY HOW...., SINCE WHEN DID THIS MRS COME INTO MY LIFE" Shouted neji over the girls raging screams.

"WHO SAID MY NAME, WHO, WHO, I DARE YOU TO SPILL" Shouted naruto uzamaki. Shikamaru yawned and turned his attention back outside the windows.

"Dope, just coz you dared doesen't mean they'll spill, their right, your just getting dumber and dumber day by day" Stated the infamous uchiha.

"Shurrup teme How dare you call me a dope, well i may be a dope but your a teme for life" Spilled back the loud blonde boy. Gaara just stared and chuckled to himself but didn't show any emotion from the outside.

"DOPE" Shouted sasuke.

"TEME" Shouted back naruto.

"DOPE" Shouted sasuke.

"TEME" Shouted naruto again but this time even louder.

"FOUR TAILS" Screamed tenten to temari.

"CHOCO BUNS" Screamed back temari.

"PIG" Shouted sakura.

"FOREHEAD" Screamed ino. No one thought this would end but ofcourse everything always comes to an end so this will too. Fights happen but there always too enjoy, so this is it, if you wanna know what happens next then you better be ready for it.

* * *

Soooo, I Really Hope You Enjoyed This Chappy And I Know Its Been Boring So Far But Trust Me, I've Got It All Planned Out The Next Chapter Is Where It All Starts.

And Before I Forget Yes I Came Up With Tenten And Temari's Nicknames So If You Don't Like It Then Don't.

Oh And Just Incase If Your Confused...

The Girls:

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuuga

Tenten

Temari Sabaku...

The Boys:

Sasuke Uchiha

Neji Hyuuga

Shikamaru Nara

Gaara Sabaku

Naruto Uzamaki

Shino Aburame

Sai...

And The Boys Are All Infamous And Gorshushh... Lolzz :L


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I Hope This Was Fast Enough For You, I've Got Writers Block And I Can't Really Make Time For Anything So You Know, I'm Sorry For Any Mistakes. ****ENJOY!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**His Gaze Burns:**_

* * *

The day ended fast and so did the arguments, a blonde and a pink were walking down the streets of konoha, questioning away.

"So does he or does he not" Asked the pink. The loud blonde looked at her with a smile. "What" Asked sakura showing a smile of her own.

"Nothing, its just that you seem desparate to have sasuke like you" Replied the blondie with a smirk. Sakura blushed and started to stutter.

"W w what, what do you mean all i asked was does he or does he not, and if you don't mind then can you answer that" Said sakura getting irratated. The blonde looked up in the clouds and spoke.

"Sakura, i've told you once already, sasuke never said anything about liking you, When lee said sasuke loved pink, he was talking about how he coulden't imagine sasuke IN pink" Cleared the blonde. Sakura and the sun kissed blonde where getting closer to sakura's house.

"Okay well thanks for dropping me home naruto, and thanks for the info, i really needed it hehe" Giggled sakura waving her hand and walking to her doorsteps. Naruto waved back.

"No worries, don't we all, and sakura don't take the pink thing offensively coz it wasn't meant for you to know" Explained naruto being sweet ofcourse. Sakura nodded and walked into her sweet home and closed the door behind her, naruto smirked a side smirk and walked off.

Sakura locked her door and walked into her living room, dropped her bag onto the sofa and walked of into the kitchen. 'I bet you wanted the opposite' Started inner sakura. 'Look i'm really not in the mood for immature conversations right now' Moaned sakura. 'Fine then lets have a mature conversation, now you tell me maturely how you feel about sasuke' Continued inner sakura. Sakura's head was banging by now so she just blocked of her inner in a possible way if possible. Sakura was making herself tea when her mobile started buzzing. She sighed and walked over to her bag and pulled her phone out.

"What do you want now temari" Asked sakura clearly annoyed.

"Wow, love your way of greeting you know" Replied temari sarcastically.

"Listen temari, now is not the sarcasm time please" Begged sakura. Temari chuckled and sakura glared at the phone.

"Girl i know your glaring now so i'll get on with it, remember in homeroom i was trying to say something and hinata interrupted so sweetly" Started Temari. Sakura gave a confused look even though the person on the other line coulden't see, this confused look was more for herself.

"Yes, and" Pushed out sakura.

"And this is it, well basically in a months time on the 17th November is gonna be sai's birthday and he's invited us to it, its at a pub so theres gonna be hot guys, drinking and dancing, and ofcourse knowing sai theres gonna be dirty stuffies hehe" Explained temari.

"And your telling me this because" Asked sakura annoyed.

"Coz your attending so no denying and i heard that sasuke uchiha's gonna be there hehe, you can do dirty dancing with him, drive him mad" Explained on temari. Sakura gave a weird look at the phone and cut of angered. From the other line the dialing tone was heard and temari was red in the face.

"I cannot believe the girl just did that" Spoke temari to herself.

* * *

Naruto made his way into the park with a frown on his face. Next to the cherry blossom trees stood a firm body that belonged to an infamous uchiha. The frowning blonde made his way up to him.

"Its done, now let go of whatever proof you have off me" Whispered Naruto. The body turned around and faced naruto but still could not be seen of the trees shadow covering his body. The male chuckled.

"Now Now, no need to rush things, i'm not gonna let this go so easily" Replied the unknown male. Naruto's lips went from a frown to a straight line. He looked straight at the male glaring at him.

"What!! But you said after i told sakura then you would let it go" naruto spoke raising his voice up abit. The Body shook several times, you could clearly tell that He was chuckling.

"Foolish indeed just like sasuke, how do you expect an akatsuki to keep their promises" Cleared the uchiha. The man stepped out of the shadows allowing naruto to see him well. Red eyes, Deep black hair, Muscular body and a black deep red clouded cloak.

"Your right, i am foolish, how could i be so foolish enough not to see your an akatsuki, how the hell did i allow myself to believe you resigned from akatsuki" Whispered naruto.

"Gladly agreeing, thats what i like, now tomorrow at any timing you will find a note telling you your next location to meet up with me, there i will tell you what to do next, agreed" Explained the older uchiha. Naruto looked at him with disgust.

"What about if i disagree" Questioned naruto. Itachi smirked.

"You will not, because if you dare then everyone included the young hyuuga ecspecially will know about your little secret, now you don't want that do you" Replied back itachi. Naruto grunted and walked away. Itachi smirked.

"Does that mean no" Asked a blue fish like man with a massive sword. Itachi's smirk grew wider.

"He has ways of expressing" Explained itachi shortly. Kisame as in itachi's partner in crime gave a weird look at the direction naruto walked in. Itachi sighed. "When the time is right kisame, then we'll all see" Cleared out the blood coloured eyed man. Itachi's red eyes faded into black. Kisame smirked a fishy smirk and disappered into the trees. 'Foolish little brother' Thought itachi smirking to himself.

* * *

The midnight blue sky reflected it self onto the scenery, soft delicate gowns flowing on the dancefloor, moving to the rythm of the gentle playing music. Black and white surrounded the scene, faces not reveiled due to the black and white decorated eye masks.

There seen on top off the long glittering stair came a glint of red, eyes locked on the red, looking curiusly and working out the face. 'Click click click'. The heels clicked on each step she took, the body slowly revealed it self. 'Click click click click'. Long silky curled pink hair, dazzling emarald eyes, smooth slender thin legs, porcelain skin and cherry red lips. Sakura haruno had taken herself out to the black and white ball not knowing how much attention she caught of most females and all males.

She was wearing a knee lenght red silky dress, which swayed beautifully from the hips. It showed of all her curves perfectly, the bottem fluffed out making the dress all the more better to slow dance with. Every eye in the room stared at the pink haired goddess making her way to the seats. 'Hehe omg this is amazing, its almost like a dream' Giggled sakura. 'Thats coz it is a dream' Cleared inner sakura. sakura's face dropped to the ground.

'What, how' Asked sakura confused.

'Hunny i know you don't wanna hear this but its true, this is a dream, a dream about sasuke uchiha' Explained inner sakura. Sakura's face went red as a tomato, from embarresment and also anger. 'Oh great, another nightmare' Complained sakura. Inner sakura snickered.

"Hey" Greeted an onyx eyed teenager. Sakura snapped out of her trance only to realize sasuke uchiha was standing right in front of her. 'Dreams Erghh, you gotta learn to hate' thought sakura to herself getting annoyed at the thought of what this dream may be. 'Sakura, this is a black and white ball and your the odd one out, no wonder he noticed us so fast hehe' annoyed on inner sakura.

"Hey" Greeted back sakura with a fake smile. Sasuke smirked.

"May i have your name my princess" Asked sasuke romantically. Sakura blushed.

"Sakura and yours is sasuke right" Answered and asked sakura. sasuke smiled.

"Seems like everyone knows about me, well who woulden't i'm an uchiha for damn sake" Bragged sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Well only an uchiha would brag about himself this much' spoke sakura to herself feeling completely bored.

"Uhuhhh, so anything in mind" Sakura spoke her voice sounding dull as possible showing that she was bored. Just as sasuke was about to answer a slow song played.

"Well to start of with, may i have this dance madam" Asked sasuke putting humor into his words. 'What is it with all your dream dances, erghhh" Groaned inner sakura. Sakura sighed and nodded her head showing sasuke she accepted. She put her hand in his and sasuke pulled her off onto the dancefloor.

They slowly started swaying to the slow music, the beat of the music got harder and so did their sways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(JLS - One shot)**

*Ohh, She's The Kinda Girl I Always Read About

In Magazines, Lots Of Magazines

She Is The Only One I Think About Lately In My Dreams

Hey, I Have Waited So Long To Gather Up My Courage

She Has Got Me Love Drunk, Fumbling My Words

Times Running Out Gotta Do It Now

She's The One I Cannot Live Without

Yeah, She's The One I Cannot Live Without

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah*

Eyes filled with jealusy, hatred and love stared at the couple dancing, swaying so softly with the beat and speeding up with the beat. Every word of the song seemed so much like life. Sasuke had chosen this song specially knowing what the words meant. They tied together in how their real lives were, this song would now always remain in their heads never forgotten.

*You Only Get One Shot

So Make It Count

You Might Never Get This Moment Again

Love Life Is Ticking Down

Its The Final Round

So Tell Me What It Is Thats Stopping You Now

You'll Never Know

Unless You Try

You'll Only Regret

Sitting Wondering Why

You Only Get One Shot

So Watch This Moment Go By

When Loves On The Line*

Her dress flowed beautifully on the dancefloor and freely, he never took his eyes of her once, for now the uchiha was dancing with maybe the love of his life. She looked into his and realized you coulden't look him straight in the eye, well who could, he's cute, gorgus, attractive and a whole more not to mention an uchiha, why the hell are all uchihas sexy for. Uchiha's made sakura feel like she was loved but in a way scared, made her feel terrified to talk to them but at the same time feel like she could talk freely with them. Thats what uchiha's do to a women they've fallen for.

*I Never Thought That I Would Get The Chance

To Tell This Girl How I Feel

Tell Her How I Feel

Sometimes I Pinch Myself A Mile Away

This Can't Be Real

This Can't Be Real

Oh We'll Move Faster

Can't Wait Any Longer

Gotta Do Something

Before She Gets Away

Do It Like A Movie

Take Her By The Hand

I'm Gonna Love This Girl Till The End

You Only Get One Shot

So Make It Count

You Might Never Get This Moment Again

Love Life Is Ticking Down

Its The Final Round

So Tell Me What It Is Thats Stopping You Now

You'll Never Know

Unless You Try

You'll Only Regret

Sitting Wondering Why

You Only Get One Shot

So Watch This Moment Go By

When Loves On The Line*

They twisted and turned knowing that the song would end soon.

*When Loves On The Line*

The song had its way to go, so did they, it had only just started, theres still more dance left to go.

*When Loves On The Line*

Sasuke still hadn't tooken his eyes of her, he may never do so, he was burning her with his intense staring, she knew she coulden't take another mintue of this anymore, the look in his eyes were dull yet so alive, the smirk on his face was more like a smile, the face expression was fake but still so real and most of all, the dream was not reality but it felt like there was still a little spark from the uchiha's touch.

*She Is A Definition Of Beautiful, She Knocks Me Off My Feet

Amma Tell Her She's My Everything

Tell Her That She's All I Need

That I Know Shes The Reason That My Heart Beats

Go's Like, Dadada Dadadada

You Might Never Get This Moment Again

You Might Never Get This Moment Again

Never Get This Moment Again

Sakura knew that her dream would come to an end as soon as the song would end, even though she was asleep and dreaming she still was aware of what was happening outside her dream. She had called the girls over for a sleepover and they would be here in an hour. Sakura still had to set up and get the food ready. This dream would have to wait.

*You Only Get One Shot

So Make It Count

You Might Never Get This Moment Again

Love Life Is Ticking Down

Its The Final Round

So Tell Me What It Is Thats Stopping You Now

You'll Never Know

Unless You Try

You'll Only Regret

Sitting Wondering Why

You Only Get One Shot

So Watch This Moment Go By

When Loves On The Line

When Love Is On The Line

When Love Is On The Line

When Love Is On The Line

When Loves On The Line

Three Shots

Two Shots

One Shot

When Loves On The Line*

* * *

**This Might Not Be Worth Reading, But I'm Sorry I Had Writers Block What Could I Do.**

**Anyways Do Keep Reading Coz The Story Twists Alot.**

**Btw If You Still Wanna Read On Then Let Me No.**

**I May Not Upload Fast Anymore So If I Were You I'd Put This Story As Favz Or Bookmark It, Just Save It Somehow If You Really Wanna Read On, And There Will Be Some Lemon When The Time Is Right.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Plz .. Read&Review xx**

**Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, I Know That Am Uploadin Slow So I Just Wanna Say That I Make No Promises WhatSoEver About Uploading Fast, Hehe. Anyhooz Enjoy The Chappy Took My Time On It As You Can Clearly See.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**OMG!!**_

* * *

'Bang Bang Bang', The knock from the door travelled through to the hallways and reached to sakura's ear. Sakura grabbed a blanket and ran for the door, 'Bang Bang BANG'. The door kept banging and sakura kept running. The pink headed tired girl threw the blanket on the sofa and went to answer the door.

"I'm Coming, I'm coming, calm down pig" Shouted sakura.

"Well could you hurry alittle faster forehead" Shouted back ino from outside. The door finally opened revealing four pajama dressed girls.

"You know sakura, theres this new awesome thing called answering the door when heard a knock, try it" Gasped Out tenten sarcastically. Sakura ignored them all and looked around letting out a sigh of relief.

"Forget the chitter chatter and lets get on with it, we got a sleepover to start kids, come on" Ordered Ino. The rest of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Great, ms crazy bitch is back" Complained temari to sakura. Sakura giggled and walked away.

* * *

"You guys sure your not too scared to play this game" Asked naruto with a concerned look on his face. The infamous boys were having a sleepover aswell unknown to the girls ofcourse, they had everything set, there was only one problem, some were afraid of what would be asked or told of them.

"What!, why would you say that for" Replied sasuke sounding enthusiastic. Shikamaru gave sasuke and neji a weird look.

"Your shaking like a new born girly kitten" Stated shikamaru. Gaara chuckled darkly. Sasuke and neji looked away fidgeting. Naruto rolled his eyes and spoke once again.

"Okay, lets just get back to the game alright" Started the blonde. Everyone nodded showing they agree.

"I'll start, shikamaru Truth or dare bro" Asked away the loud mouth uzamaki. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is troublesome, Truth" Spoke shikamaru. Naruto giggled to himself.

"Is it true you stare at ino's ass and whistle hehe" Giggled naruto. All the boys snickered to himselves. Shikamaru sighed and then smirked.

"Ofcourse... NOT, you moron" Shouted shikamaru. Sasuke looked at naruto with a disgusted look.

"Not everyone's a perv like you naruto" Spoke sasuke calmly. Naruto looked at him.

"What have you been doing all your life, perving at girls ass's" Spoke neji. Naruto looked at him.

"Spending time with those perverted sensai's teaches you alot" Stated gaara with a ghostly look on his face. Naruto looked at him and looked away shivering. Naruto turned to the rest and spoke before they had the chance.

"Ahem, i ain't the one screaming out in class, OOHH MY HORMONES ARE KICKING IN, ahem" Screamed naruto like a girl for effect. Everyone turned to look at sai and started snickering. Sai glared and a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks in the next few seconds.

"If you girls are done, then can we please get on with it" Spoke shino sarcastically. The boys all glared at the bug loving teenager.

"Ahem, okay truth or dare mr. thinks he's got the bugs for everything" Asked shikamaru smirking. Shino glared.

"Dare" Said shino smirking. The boys gaped, shikamaru snickered.

"I dare you to have ino a bitch fight, agreed flower" Laughed out shikamaru. The boys burst out laughing and crying all over the floor. Shino glared at shikamaru, shikamaru looked down, he could clearly see shino's bugs glaring at him.

"I'll do it" Spoke shino suddenly suprising all. All the boys froze in place, neji whimpered, sasuke gaped and gaara fainted for a short amount of time. "And do not bloody ever call me flower again, UNDERSTOOD" Shouted shino. Shikamaru slowly nodded in a paralyzed trance.

* * *

"Why me for, what have i ever done to you temari" Cried out tenten. The girls all laughed.

"So, a dare is a dare, donsen't matter who to, hahaha" Laughed out temari. Tenten glared out more tears. The girls carried on laughing not paying any attention to tentens sobbing.

"She's right, a dare is a dare, now either you wear lee's spandex and go kiss neji or we'll tell everyone about your crush" Explained ino, now finished laughing. Ino glared at the others that were still laughing and got them to instantly shut up.

"Oh holy friends, made to be always there for you, through your problems and diseases, HELL NO!! THERE AIN'T NOTHING HOLY ABOUT THESE WITCHES, BURN IN HELL BITCHES, BURN!!!" Cryed out tenten praying. The girls glared at tenten, tenten ignored their looks not bothering with them at this moment causing herself to recieve more glares.

* * *

"You sure you wanna do something like this teme, i mean raping hinata is fine but sakura, come on dude you got a choice" Explained naruto seeming concerned. Neji glared at naruto, shikamaru sighed.

"Idiot, Its sex not rape, And you speak a word about my cousin then i'll be forced to skin you alive, UNDERSTOOD FOOL" Explained neji shouting out the last words. Naruto nodded grinning in the most fake way.

"Ermm, neji don't forget your singing lessons, haha" Laughed sai. Neji balled his fists up and grabbed a pillow then hit it on sai. Sai dogded, the rest of them laughed and neji screamed.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, DON'T FORGET TO GROW A DICK" Shouted out neji making the boys laugh even more. This time it was sai's turn to glare and throw a pillow.

"MORON" Shouted sai red in the face of embarresment.

"ASSWIPE" Shouted back neji with anger. The rest of the boys dogded the pillows that were beening thrown around the room and got to safety.

"SEX ADDICT" Shouted again sai.

"RAPIST"

"LESBIAN SHAGGER"

"GAY FUCKER"

The swearing just kept going on and it took almost an hour to end.

* * *

The boys were all getting ready to get into their bedrooms after watching half of a movie, everything they tried to do ended with someone arguing or bouncing on another.

"I never actually thought the uchiha estate would be this massive, i mean its a small family but a large house haha, whats the friggin point" Laughed naruto looking around. Shikamaru looked around and sighed.

"Nahh, i've seen better, not only seen but been in better" Spoke neji climbling his way up the stairs. Gaara stood leaning on a wall queitly.

"You guys are lucky enough to be in the uchiha mansion you know, and i'm lucky enough my parents are out for a month and my brother... well who cares where he is, as long as i'm not staring at him, yeah and like i was saying, don't go mouthing of about how you've seen better because uchihas have the most gorgoeus furniture in the world not to mention best brand" Bragged on sasuke smirking. Neji smirked and replied.

"You mean as gorguoes as you are" Smiled neji innocently. Naruto laughed and added.

"No, as gorgoues as he thinks he is, hahaha" Laughed on naruto. Shikamaru watched and yawned, gaara stayed in the same position.

"Nooooo, i mean't theres nothing else better than this gayboys" Spoke sasuke holding the scream that was about to deafen. Neji and naruto gave daggers.

"As a matter of fact, yes there is, my estate is much more glorious then this, even more magestic and not so girly like this barbie doll house" Smirked neji. sasuke's eyes widened, his head turned slowly in neji's direction.

"Oh no he didn't" Spoke shikamaru shocked. Gaara smirked.

"Oh yes he did" Replied gaara Still smirking. Shikamaru turned to look at gaara with pure hatred.

"Well, Like they say, shit happens" Interrupted a voice which sounded familiar to sai.

"SAI!, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, SHIT HAPPENS, REALLY SAI REALLY, MY PUSS SHIT HAPPENS" Shouted naruto. Sai looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, you have one, i had no idea" Spoke sai still keeping the smile.

"Why i outta" Naruto was cut of by sasuke.

"You outta all get in bed, we've got a long day of dares tomorrow your forgeting, prepare to regret" Spoke sasuke calmly. The boys all sighed and nodded good-bye to each other.

* * *

In sakura's house all the girls were in bed already but still wide awake.

"So, sai's birthday party's soon, and where invited" Asked sakura confused.

"Well, the invitation cleary states, doesen't it" Replied ino. Sakura looked at the black card in her hands for the fifth time this night.

"But why, they don't even know us" Asked again sakura still confused. Ino grabbed sakura's chin and got her to look up at them.

"Who says they don't know" Asked back ino. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Ermm, maybe they do know us, but they never talk to us, so why invite us then" Admitted and asked sakura.

"I don't know, gaara just give me the card, didn't say anything about it, he ain't one that talks much and forcing him is bad too" Explained temari.

"Maybe they just wanna get to know us" Stated hinata quietly. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, like they really wanna get to know us, there infamous, they think where nothing, get it hun" Explained tenten. Hinata nodded weakly.

"Okay look can we just forget about this, we'll see what happens when the time is here, okay" Spoke temari. All the girls nodded showing they agree. "Now lets just all get to bed, hmm, how about that" Spoke temari once again. The girls nodded again.

"She's right, its almost 2, lets get some sleep for the future party" Explained sakura. "Now goodnight" Spoke sakura.

"Goodnight" Spoke all the girls.

* * *

The next morning the girls were all out of bed and into shopping, they were holding almost five bags each but still kept on shopping.

"Hinata, can i get you this since i never bought you anything for your birthday, cream gets your eyes to stand out alot" Offered ino. Hinata giggled, the rest of the girls smiled.

"No, forget it ino, i have alot already and besides my birthday is long gone" Denied hinata. Ino frowned and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Hinata is right in a way, but i think ino has the right to give you something since she felt so guilty about not being there for your birthday" Explained sakura. Ino nodded agreeing.

"What do you guys think" Spoke ino referring to the other two. No answer came. "Tenten, temari, i am talking you know" Spoke again ino. Still no answer. Ino, hinata and sakura turned back to see where the two went off to, but that was probley the wrong thing to do. There straight ahead opposite them were temari and tenten yapping away to some not so close unknown friends, but not just any unknown friends, but sasuke uchiha, naruto uzamaki, shikamaru nara, shino aburame, gaara sabaku, neji hyuuga and sai. Sakura, ino and hinata were sure in quite a shock really, since when did tenten and temari speak with them and in a friendly way too, they clearly all had smiles on their faces, except you know who's ofcourse, They had to end this, they coulden't just stand there and watch, someone had to go straight up there and end this madness and that someone was a loud-bitchy blonde, a cheery-giddy pink and a quiet-sensitive blue.

"Hey look ino, sakura and hinata are coming over, hehe" Giggled tenten. The infamous boys looked straight ahead to see three not so happy girls coming their way.

"Ermm, are they always like that" Asked shino. Tenten and temari gave a confused look.

"Like what" Asked temari smiling.

"The frowns, are they always frowning like that" Answered and asked shino. The girls laughed.

"No ofcourse not, their normally giddy" Answered temari. Shino coughed.

"Well they must be in a bad mood today" Spoke naruto grinning goofishly.

"Oh, well i'm sure you boys can cheer them up right, hehe" Giggled tenten. Naruto grinned.

"Absoloutly, with your charming looks, why not, hehehehe" Giggled temari. Shikamaru smirked at the twos behaviour.

"Hey girlies, what a suprise to see you here talking with people, you do know you could of told us before you go, i mean we were going crazy looking for you both" Spoke ino sarcastically. Sakura looked up and caught sasuke looking her up and down smirking, when he got to her eyes there was eye contact for few seconds, sakura glared at him and looked away.

"Oh No, ermm we were just asking about sai's birthday party, you know the one that sakura didn't want to attend" Replied back tenten deliberately. Sakura's eyes widened and gave tenten a warning glance.

"What, sakura your not coming, but everyones coming, it just woulden't be the same if you didn't come" Asked sai frowning.

"Yeah, i mean every party needs pink right" Joked naruto, Which bought him an elbow to the stomach gifted by sai. "Argghhh, what the fuck, what did i say, thats so wrong, it were only a joke" Screamed naruto in pain. Sai smiled.

"Everything you say is wrong dope" Whispered sasuke for naruto's ears only. Naruto glared.

"Ermm, well i was gonna come but you know i'm busy" Replied back sakura.

"What, since when are you busy, sakura you can come, it'll be fun, please" Begged ino. 'What the, since when was ino in on this, that little big-breasted dumb-blonde' Insulted inner sakura, kinda.

"Oh no, ino, i can't" Denied sakura.

"Oh, sure you can sakura, come on please its my birthday, you'd be a nice gift if you came" Begged sai.

"I think you should come sakura, i agree it would be fun if you came" Smiled hinata warmingly. 'OH GOD, HER TOO, NOOOO, THE WORLDS COMING TO AN END, WHYYY' Cried inner sakura. All the girls begged sakura, the boys all smirked except for naruto, he joined in with the girls and started begging.

"Look, i, can't... Please, Just... stop, STOP!!" Screamed sakura. Everyone froze and blinked repeatedly. 'Talk about annoying bitches' Complained inner sakura. "Fine i'll come, i'll be there but only for two hours, THATS IT" Spoke sakura stiffly. The girls and naruto nodded. The rest of the boys smirked at sakura's reaction to begging.

"Okay, well thats that, tomorrow okay, be there for sures, laters girls" Finished of sai.

"Yeah, you'd better sakura, don't let sai down" Annoyed on the loud-mouthed blonde. The boys all Walked of Except for sasuke, he took another look at sakura and gave her a firm nod before walking of. Sakura looked completely confused. 'Whats up with the uchiha' Said inner sakura, confused herself.

* * *

**YES!!, Finally Done, Never Thought That Would End.**

**I'm So Sorry For Taking This Long For This Chapter, But It's Really Hard To Find Time To Write With My Cousins Around, Also I've Got A Wedding To Go To This Coming Monday, So I'm Getting Ready For That Too.**

**I've Got My Hair, My Makeup And Everything So You Know Why I Take So Long.**

**Thank You xx**

**Hope You Enjoyed.**

**Plzz Read&Review xx**


End file.
